Thomasbrainline's Object Camp
Thomasbrainline's Object Camp. Hosts And Co-Host's PSP Glad.png|PSP (Host) Mac 09B.png|Mac 09B (Co-Host) Contestants Sheffield.png|Sheffield Melatonin.png|Melatonin Cab Forward DVD.png|Cab Forward DVD Rocking Chair.png|Rocking Chair InstagramNew.png|Instagram Train BadgeNew.png|Train Badge Super SNew.png|Super S (1st Out!) Rubiks Cube.png|Rubik's Cube Orange Gateruade.png|Orange Gateruade Steampowered.png|Steampowered Flashdrive.png|Flashdrive (2nd Out) Asparagus.png|Asparagus Awesome Logo.png|Awesome Logo HeptagonNew.png|Heptagon Laptop OC TBL.png|Laptop 030 Bourbonnais.png|030 Bourbonnais Minecraft Ruby.png|Minecraft Ruby Minecraft Grass Block.png|Minecraft Grass Domino Pose TBL.png|Domino Traincraft Logo.png|Traincraft Logo Gem Sign.png|Gem Sign NSB Class IIX.png|NSB Class IIX BNSF Logo.png|BNSF Logo Railroad Crossing.png XP Error.png|XP Error Seaco Conainer.png|Seaco Container Telephone Wire.png|Telephone Wire Contestants with out a photo *Tyler (From Dude Perfect, On Selfie Cutters/Appears in Episode 3) *Panda (From Dude Perfect, On Swag Lions/Appears in Episode 3) Episode 1a: Searching For Trains Flashdrive (Unloads Luggage) Train Badge: I'm So Excited For The Show. Flashdrive: Of Course. Train Badge: Well Yeah, I Can set A Locomotive Pillow for My Bed Super S: What Do You Mean? Train Badge: I'm A Train Enthusiast, I Collect Train-Themed Items. Super S: Ok. I Guess. Orange Gateruade: So, I Guess This Camp Rocks Out. Flashdrive: I Guess That's Pretty Smart Then. Cab Forward DVD: Guys, Are We Actully Doing A Team Everyone: YEAH! Orange Gateurade: What Should Are Team Be Called? Train Badge: The Yamanshi Maglevs? Flashdrive: The Electronic Males? Orange Gateruade: The Swaggy Glowsticks? Cab Forward DVD: The Southern Pacific? Super S: I Got It, The Swag Lions. (Everyone Agrees) Train Badge: I Hope Finding The Nearest Train Tracks Cab Forward DVD: Or A Steam Locomotive. Orange Gateruade: Lets Go Finding A Train Track. (2 Hours Later) Cab Forward DVD: Were Still Walking in The Forest. Flashdrive: I See Some Grass, Lets Check Train Badge: Wait, That's Train Tracks. Orange Gateruade: Cool! (hears Train) Episode 1b: The Something Thing Asparagus: Its Great To Be Here Instagram: Like OMG, You Like So Need To Like... Uhh.... Asparagus: But Im A Nice Person, And Stop Using Your Phone Awesome Logo: jfdsnfsfnks Melatonin: Well, Im Finally Here With You Girls And A Few Boys. (back In The Swag Lions Cabin) Laptop: Hey Guys, Uh, Were Is Everyone Laptop: I Will Go Search For Them (back In The Selfie Cutters Cabin) Laptop: Have You Seen My Team Mates. Asparagus: I Think They Went Into The Forest. Laptop: Thx Heptagon: No Problem. Melatonin: wait, Weres Are 2 Members: Rubik's Cube, Minecraft Grass And Sheffield Instagram: Like Rubik's Cube Is So Like Bad. Melatonin: Instagram, Why Are You Mean To RB. Rubiks Cube: AAAAAH! Instagram: Well, M-Grass told me a dare. Rubik's Cube: Well, you shouldn't do any mean dares like that! (back at the Forest) Train Badge: Oh, Hey Steampowered. Steampowered: Hey Guys, Hows It Hanging. Orange Gateruade: Its Good, Laptop: Hi Guys, Where Were you Guys. Super S: You Were Kinda Late. Laptop: I Know, I Had Techincal Problems To Think Of. My Boat Is Slow, I Go's 5mph. Train Badge: Ok, I guess. Super S: 5MPH, *laughs* You are the worst... On the team... EVER!!!!! *evilly laughs* Laptop: Stop it! STTTTTTOP IT! I knew it! You are the worst captain ever! *cries* Flashdrive: Wow, I am not the only one mean here, I'm nice and Everyone else (Everyone Except Super S Agrees) Train Badge: Super S! What the Heck! Super S: It ain't your censored buisness, mister (Flys away). Train Badge: GRRR!!!!!! (Later...) XP Error: Gem Sign! What is wrong with you? Gem Sign: What? XP Error: You made us lose! (Team Selfie Cutters- First: Instagram Last: Safeco Container) (Team Swag Lions- First: Train Badge Last: Gem Sign) Gem Sign: Sorry... PSP: Selfies Cutters win. Vote for the Swag Lions to be eliminated. Episode 2: Pranking Ze BFZI Cazt (TBR when Episode 1B is done.) PSP: Okay. Swag Lions. Welcome to the first elimination. To make the elimination short. We don't have enough time, Everyone is safe, except Flashdrive and Super S. They are not the only one with votes. Orange Gaturade got 3 votes. *Flashdrive and Super S stare* 6, Super S= 7 Flashdrive: YES! *gets a (ThomasBrainLine will choose)* Super S: What? PSP: Looks like the Captain will get the boot. Orange Gatorade will be the Captain. Super S, have fun in the Endless Hole of Shame! Super S: *Falls* *Screams like a little girl* PSP: I told you we didn't have time, because of the challenge. I got the challenge idea when... Orange Gatorade: What? PSP: ...when I pulled Pen's pants down. Orange Gatorade: What? Train Badge: Are you serious, right? Laptop: I thought you liked him! PSP: I know. I know. OK, we have the BFDI cast in this field, with their clothes! Your goal is to prank all of them. The team with the most pranks wins! I am giving you these goggles! Awesome Logo: *looks at appearances on Puffball's, David's and Dora's profiles* WWWW!! THEZ GUZ R NAHZED! Everyone (except Hosts): *laughs* PSP: *sighs* Hope he gets the boot first on his team. Anyways, Start! Flashdrive: *find Ruby, which is next to Leafy* (Ruby's Appearance: Red Blouse, Red Crinkled Skirt, Dislikes: Gelatin, On the Show: Noone Likes on the Show: Train Badge, Melatonin Pranked: NO) (Leafy's Appearance: Green T-Shirt with Yellow Embroinment, Green Skirt. Dislikes: Coiny On the Show: Melatonin (One sided-Melatonin's Side) Likes: Fiery, Ice Cube On The Show: PSP, Train Badge, Laptop Pranked: NO) Flashdrive: Hmm... I don't know who to prank. I know what I want to do, but I don't want to do it. Instagram: Hey! Whatever you are doing, You can do it to Ruby, While I do it to Leafy! Flashdrive: Thanks. Thank you. *runs over to Ruby* Instagram: *runs to Leafy* Flashdrive: *fwip* Ruby: ARRRGH! *slaps Flashdrive* Needle: Thank was my job! Ruby: You do that? Instagram: Hmm... *sees Leafy's skirt* Aha! *fwip* SELFIE! *takes selfie* Leafy: What are you doing? That was mean... *blushes* THAT WAS MEAN!!!! Baseball Cap: Hope that dosen't count. *points to Flashdrive and then Instagram* I don't approve what they are doing. Orange Gatorade: *Bumps into Gelatin* (Gelatin's Appearance: Green Shirt, Green Pants Dislikes On The Show: Orange Gatorade, PSP, Train Bade, Instagram, Likes on the Show: Super S, Flashdrive (One sided-Gelatin's Side) Pranked: NO) Orange Gatorade: So, you were that pervy, eh? Well you are mean! Take... THAT! *pulls Gelatin's pants down* Haha! Gelatin: And I know that Pencil isn't just the one that does that to me. (1 and a half minutes of pranking later...) PSP: So, the Selfie Cutters win again. Instagram: Yes! We won! Telephone Wire: All thanks to you, Instagram. Mac 00BB: I've been waiting to do this! *gives every contestant clothes* Train Badge: No way! This isn't real! Instagram: *looks at her own skirt* Yes it is, TB. Yes it is. PSP: So viewers, vote for one of the Swag Lions to be eliminated. Episode 3: Who Makes the Best Shot? Teams Here Are The Main Teams Of The Show The Swag Lions Orange Gateruade.png|Orange Gateruade (New Captian) Laptop OC TBL.png|Mac Laptop Train BadgeNew.png|Train Badge (Moved to Selfie Cutters) Super SNew.png|Super S (Elimanated!) Cab Forward DVD.png|Cab Forward DVD Flashdrive.png|Flashdrive (Eliminated!) Steampowered.png|Steampowered 030 Bourbonnais.png|030 Bourbonnais Domino Pose TBL.png|Domino Gem Sign.png|Gem Sign XP Error.png|XP Error (Co-Leader) Railroad Crossing.png|Railroad Crossing NSB Class IIX.png|NSB Class IIX Awesome Logo.png|Awesome Logo Alcohol.png|Alchahal Fibe Remote.png|Bell Remote MS-DOS.png|MIcrosoft Dos The Selfie Cutters Awesome Logo.png|Awesome Logo (Moved to Swag Lions) InstagramNew.png|Instagram (Leader) Melatonin.png|Melatonin (Co-Leader) Minecraft Grass Block.png|Minecraft Grass HeptagonNew.png|Heptagon Rocking Chair.png|Rocking Chair Asparagus.png|Asparagus Minecraft Ruby.png|Minecraft Ruby Traincraft Logo.png|Traincraft Logo Sheffield.png|Sheffield Rubiks Cube.png|Rubik's Cube Telephone Wire.png|Telephone Wire Seaco Conainer.png|Seaco Container BNSF Logo.png|BNSF Logo Open Rails logo.png|OR Logo Train BadgeNew.png|Train Badge Lifesavers.png|Lifesaver CIH.png|CIH Лого 2.png|Instgram's Team Icon Лого 1.png|Orange Gateruade's Team Crowns *Small Immunity Crown-Subtracts half of your votes. *Immunity Crown-Subtracts all of your votes. *Revenge Crown-Subtracts half of you votes and gives it to someone else. *NoScope Crown-Subtracts all of your votes and gives it to someone else. Category:Camp